


Presidential

by BleedingCoffee



Series: Trope Bingo: Round 13 [4]
Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Alternate Professions AU, Community: trope_bingo, M/M, President!Nathan, Secret Service!Jack, The Artifact, Trope Bingo 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingCoffee/pseuds/BleedingCoffee
Summary: “Of all my students, you were the one that had the potential to do anything. But you chose to do the administrative shuffle. Management? Defense contracts? Political glad-handing? I mean, you could have furthered science! In so many ways! But you chose to further your career. “The AU where Nathan chooses to fully commit to politics to save Eureka and becomes a Senator.  He still manages to the bane of Jack Carter's existence.





	1. Vote of Confidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/gifts).



> AN: So, this idea is thanks to shadowolfhunter who mentioned that Ed Quinn is going to be in a new series called “The Oval” where he is playing the president. I took off with the idea, based off what little has been released about the upcoming show, and blended a few other loose threads laying around. 
> 
> This also fills a spot on my TropeBingo card for AU: Alternate Professions.

_Presidential_

Chapter 1

**Vote of Confidence**

* * *

_Presidential, (adj.) -having a bearing or demeanor befitting a president; dignified and confident._

* * *

“Ally, hey, what's up?” 

Allison closed her eyes as Carter arrived earlier than she hoped meaning she was not able to brief him on the current situation threatening the existence of Eureka. He also bound up to her like an excited puppy with _that_ smile that said that she could be the center of his universe if she would allow it. One glance to the man beside her told her that he didn't miss _any_ of it. This, was not going to go well. She was going to have to ask Fargo what part of “Escort Carter directly to my office when he gets here” did he not understand? “Sheriff Carter, I wanted to introduce you to our guest.”

Jack looked at the tall,dark and glaring dude beside Allison and felt the hostility radiating off him like heat waves off a vehicle in the L.A. summer sun. Which was a shame because, much like the sweltering heat of summer, the guy was smoking hot. “Oh, new scientist?”

“Not quite.” Allison said and heard that little hum of Nathan's that told her he was powering up to say something scathing. “This is Senator Nathan Stark, he's head of the Senate committee that oversees Eureka's budget.”

“Oh.” Jack said and held out his hand. “Welcome to Eureka.”

Nathan gave a tight grin and looked over the new Sheriff and was about to offer his hand to shake when the man seemed to have a seizure.

“Oh! _Nathan Stark_?" Jack said and snapped his fingers as the name jarred a memory. "I know that name!”

Nathan's ego allowed him to ease up a bit on the hostility. He raised his eyebrow in anticipation of being fawned over like Dr. Fargo had done prior to him telling him to get him some coffee from Cafe Diem instead of the sludge they brewed here at GD. He stood up tall and smiled, one never did get tired of hearing praise. Eureka was a breath of fresh air in that respect.

“You're the guy the hallway is named after?” Jack said and his face lit up as he placed the name before being told who this dignitary was. Take that Eureka!

“Yes.” Nathan drawled and rolled his eyes as he let his hand fall back to his side as he allowed that bitterness returned. “ _The hallway_ that leads to the entire wing of Global Dynamics dedicated to furthering artificial intelligence based upon my Nobel Prize winning work.”

“I never considered Artificial Intelligence to be a token of peace, but watching those goldfish swim around in the fountain has brought me peace, on occasion.” Carter said and looked over at Allison as she made some inhuman noise and made him break eye contact with Stark. The guy was downright pissed now, but he was no ass-kisser. He was no Walmart greeter either so the question was, why was he here?

Nathan wanted to laugh. Instead he cocked his head and said, “Ally, he's adorable, where did you find him?”

Jack didn't mind playing along. The guy was clearly an asshole, not much of a surprise for a politician, and he sure as hell wasn't going to get his vote. So, to catch the guy off guard, he looked back over at him with an appraising look and replied with a grin. “You're not so bad yourself.”

“Dr. Stark!” Fargo screamed as he ran up with a Vinpresso and then remembered he was addressing a United States Senator. He bowed and held up the cup. “ _Senator_ Stark, sir.”

“Ally, I'll wait for you in your office.” Nathan said and took the coffee as he gave Carter a wink to say he wasn't retreating because of his comment. He left Ally to deal with her lost puppy by herself. _That_ was who Sheriff Cobb chose as a replacement? No wonder Lupo was pissed. _No wonder_ Eureka was a dumpster fire. Still, he kinda liked that he hadn't backed down and had taken the opportunity to try and make him feel insecure. Maybe he wasn't a total loss.

“Fargo.” Allison contained her anger as it wasn't exactly all his fault. She knew he looked upon Nathan as an idol, she should have known not to trust him. “Hold my calls, I'll be giving the Senator a tour of the facility and afterwards we'll be discussing the budget. I expect to not be disturbed.”

“Yes, Dr. Blake.” Fargo said with wiggling eyebrows and an exaggerated innuendo tone, while giving two thumbs up before scampering off.

“Wow, maybe Stark should set up a gift shop with autographed pictures in his hallway.” Jack said with a chuckle. “Maybe some blow up dolls for Fargo.”

“Carter...”

“So you and Stark know each other?” Jack asked, curious if this put a damper on their coffee date this afternoon that he spent over a month trying to set up.

“Yes.” She said and Jack looked at her curiously. It would no him no good to keep the information secret now. “He's my husband.”

“Your _what_?”

“He took a job in D.C. last year.” She said and tried to not make eye contact with Carter. He looked hurt but he recovered quickly. He was now studying her with the eyes of a seasoned cop and she felt a little like she was under the microscope.

“As in....a job _in the Senate_.” Jack said and let that information sink in. A Nobel prize winning doctor who had a whole section of the most advanced scientific facility in the world named after him, who was also married to the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on who was also super intelligent and running that facility. Oh and the guy was also a US Senator. Well, so much for that coffee date.

“Yes. He used to be the Director of Global but chose to go into politics to help support this facility and it's work instead of fighting against Congress to keep it funded.” She said.

“Right.” Jack nodded. “So, what did you need me for?”

“I need you to make sure things don't get out of hand while he's here.” Allison plead. “Please, he's already critical enough of how GD's being run now that he's not running it. Dr. King's breach of security of Section 5 projects has brought Eureka into the light with several of his colleagues. Considering Nathan is somewhat of the golden boy in his party right now, they're targeting a Eureka to compromise him since it's been something he's trying to protect.”

He could see Nathan being the center of any party, especially in a tux, although he understood she was speaking strictly about politics. “Ok. I'll do my best.”

* * *

In Eureka, his best was never good enough especially when it was movie night at Spencer's place. In addition to Henry's assistant hijacking a satellite to beam unreleased movies into his home theater, Spencer beamed paranoia overload straight into the moviegoers heads. So, as if it wasn't bad enough that the test chimps didn't show Stark the military project he needed to prove Eureka was essential to the United States, he ended up kidnapped for being an alien. Having his own Deputy be part of that just was icing on the cake. 

Jack really couldn't blame them, he had his own doubts about Stark being real. Thankfully his shitty personality gave him a major character flaw, but he was having a hard time coming to grips with how damned great he was at everything. Physically he was out of this world, mentally the guy could easily outmaneuver everyone and sadly he kinda enjoyed the insulting sarcasm that flowed off his tongue like a bitter fruit juice you couldn't get enough of. Yeah, if he was Allison he would probably forget about the idiot town Sheriff too and embrace this smug, overachieving pain in the ass.

However it had been his ass to save and as Stark lay on a slab in Taggart's lab, with a bunch of trigger happy military types ready to kick in the door, Jack couldn't help but notice his own skills impressed Senator Nobel High IQ GQ. He also could help but notice a tickle of something that he shouldn't when he went to untie Stark from the table. That didn't fade as they got outside and Nathan assumed command, and not just by being outspoken and throwing his rank around, he literally set foot on the ground and took charge. Ok, so maybe there was something about the guy that was impressive and he could see how he won his campaign by a landslide.

He could also see why Allison stayed in Eureka when he went to the other side of the country.

“Ally this place is out of control.” Nathan said. “I'm assuming command of it until we can get things back in order.”

“Nathan!”

Jack stood back and watched Allison lose control of her own facility without an ounce of tact from the guy who should have known better. Maybe he really did have a chance with her after all. It however, was not his mess, and he went back to ensuring Fargo, Lupo, Taggart and Spenser were taken care of accordingly instead of being used as test subjects. 

“Ally.” Nathan said as soon as they were in his SUV. She glared at him from the door, refusing to get in even though it was clear he expected her to travel with him. “Do you want to be the one signing off on redactions or do you want to blame me? We're in danger of Eureka being shut down because of Warren King's stunt, just be thankful it was me kidnapped and not someone else. I need this place running smoothly when I leave so I can give the committee assurances that will be delivered on.”

“You sound like a politician.” Ally replied coldly, still not getting in the car despite him leaving a space on the seat beside him implying he was expecting her to.

“Good.” He said. “Because my next proposal is very political and very much a proposal.”

She glared at him and was surprised to see a softness to his eyes. She got in the car and closed the door, knowing this was personal.

“Come back with me. Come to D.C. I don't want to give up on our marriage.”

“That didn't stop you from leaving.” She said and turned in her seat to face him and push herself away from his sprawling body. “Let's not mince words. You want to fix your image not your marriage.”

“Our marriage.” He said sternly. “We look good together and we want the same thing. You used the image of us to get what you wanted and now I need you to return the favor.”

“I got my job on my own merits, Nathan.”

“You came to Eureka with me as my wife. You took the job as DoD liaison because you have just as much ambition as I do otherwise you would have been happy with some medical researcher role here . So why not work together? You're _interim_ director here, the DoD has no intention of making that permanent. Then what? YOu go back to Washington? Maybe back to medicine?”

“And what do I do with you in Washington?”

“Elections are coming up and I have it on good authority I will be selected as a running mate for the party's presidential candidate.” Nathan said as he folded his hands and looked out the window. He was the only choice in a pool of lackluster career politicians, he didn't doubt the rumors at all. 

“Excuse me?” She finally let down her guard and relaxed. Nathan was....going to be running for Vice President? She didn't doubt him, she never doubted his ability, she just doubted he was going to get what he wanted. It sounded like he was just being used. 

“Don't look surprised, you know how appealing my resume is to flaunt. Like I said, it's about image. It's a good position to be in to put this country back on the path it needs to be on.”

“So you want a pretty wife and a son to be by you for the pictures and then what? Why do I give up GD for your ambitions?”

“Because no matter what I do, Eureka's days are numbered. At least from where I am sitting. I need to climb higher.” Nathan replied. "I also need you because I don't want to do this alone. I need you to keep me grounded, I need you to keep me afloat."

“That's all you want? You 're going to run for Vice President so you can save one little town in Oregon?” She asked, ignoring his plea to be his partner in all this. She knew he meant well, but she knew he would inevitably get so hyper-focused on his prize that he would never let her in on his thoughts or strategies. That would be a repeat of their marriage all over again, so was it worth it? 

“Not one town, one country. The world, actually. We've lost focus on what matters and without that focus there is not much future for us. That's personally speaking as well as an outlook for humanity. Ally, what world do you want Kevin to live in?” He asked and saw her hold her breath. “Come home with me, I promise when I get things back on track that I'll respect your wishes if you genuinely don't want to be with me anymore.”

“Nathan, do you honestly think we can provide the picture of the perfect family when we're in the spotlight when we couldn't even make it work in Eureka?” She asked as the car started moving and she looked out to see Jack standing in the middle of the resolved situation by himself, watching them pull away. She watched him fade away into the distance, symbolic of what their relationship seemed destined to be. She looked back at her husband, his wasn't being dishonest about his intentions but she knew it would be a rough road for them and questioned if she wanted to make those sacrifices.

“Let's talk about it over dinner.” He said and gave her a smile, receiving a scowl in return. It was going to take more than apologies and a family dinner to make up for the stunt he just pulled. He debated on whether or not he wanted to read her in on the Artifact and decided against it. "Please."

"We'll talk, but don't think it excuses what you have done." She said, folded her arms and sat back in the plush seat of the car and thought about what he had said. It was hard to concentrate over the sting of being pushed aside as temporary director of GD. She knew him, she knew this was why he came back to Eureka and it was infuriating he didn't tell her this from the get-go. 

"You believe me, don't you?" He asked.

"I don't know if I believe you Nathan, sometimes I wonder if you truly see your actions for what they are instead of a means to an end." She looked out the window and closed her eyes. A pang of guilt made her add, "I believe _in you_ , I always have."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence." He said softly. He knew once he saw Henry again that his confidence would be shaken, his old mentor would not be kind with his words and would make him question everything. He just wanted one person on his side and he hoped it would be his wife. He'd done a bang up job of winning her over, he hoped dinner would go better.


	2. Homecoming

Another little morsel that helped build this story was the promo photos from the show. Some of them looked perfect for a campaign for president/homecoming/Founder's Day like this one!

[Link](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/IfG8ZFf_lwcSyFWSTPK2fNWe8-_6rzzpyfPF_g47Z1yszT23fwXiwqxmHA1mtf0GQMDQkjidkGSf2mEdm42BqzxqxI_PiCgJwEGTHo-ca5kfuX1jT-lul0gbpYmXnpY-DsxAW-xVDrLG72qJykWVpkriA8gJby7ObRR264IVEQvw6xZa-rO02Beo7rotO8d-hgAoD-uY7l7QZXE3XnCndqnw1i6zxqsW00t3l4e4o7as9jAkRHctACb9zHCgTRB7avLudjqnUB1U9_pQ9C1zFP_CPGwLIpXLmGcdI060hGaLgxGNu6KOufvOKqkQTBjJ5jIFMB4RgU564Rv6sFIEKvnF0BLoJ95VbOku9IEgW4K9RmRyoXtu3oapVYdr_tWstzAEZLkjlj3dkeJR3q5VZHl4bllNwBv4LfuP8XnLfJI0fObSTjPLRvxAF_uAVrBfHCpwbddgnbeXwZ6CNyPluH4zd-lpA9zBy0duxcmsGUczwNlB5cPNPZVzMLr1-dpucxDTWv0ZclRI-84T0uXG2N9_H1dUiBuGTi53u7O99m4kdF4Pj3ZPcXH9HiRXZJUhhY9HFYfX3-KkGFh80VaIcC0opf6y5KkEWTkDwmSKLy_HhMk3cI151qj9j7UOhYL83OlL1MLgEw4KvBSRb9qK6LvuPpeLmCI=w768-h576-no)

* * *

_Presidential_

Chapter 2

**Homecoming**

* * *

When Senator Stark took over Global Dynamics there was a myriad of emotions which ranged from Fargo's awe-struck ass-kissing to Henry's bitter disappointment and everything in between. Being Sheriff, Jack was caught in the middle of all of it. He felt like it was time to do some police work and get some more information about this guy the whole town seemed to know about while harboring a healthy dose of trepidation. The best place to start was with the one person who didn't seem to appreciate him. “So Henry, what's the deal with Stark?”

“A lot of wasted potential.” Henry mumbled and went back to eating his meal.

“Doesn't seem like too many other people feel that way.” Jack said and was surprised Henry, of all people, lead off with a negative statement about Stark. _That_ spoke volumes. He looked around Cafe Diem as Stark shook hands and listened to scientists babble about their projects. As the Senator glanced over at him and gave him a terse smile, something told him that soon these people wouldn't be so eager to be the focus of his attention. “Come on, Henry, I really am dumb about this. I don't know anything about the guy and I could use a little info if I'm going to be dealing with him. Jo makes him sound like a dictator.”

“He used to be my student.” Henry said and Jack looked at him surprised by that fact. He shook his head and sighed. “Nathan was... _beyond_ brilliant. He could have done anything he wanted but instead of applying himself to science, he chose politics. He's a hypocrite, saying he's working to prevent scientific progress from being lost as our country moves forward, when in reality he already sacrificed himself as a scientist. That was a great loss, a true setback for everyone. Instead where is he? The one place nobody can make a difference.”

“Wow.” Jack said and digested that. So Stark was legit, science wise, if Henry really felt his career path denied the world a brilliant mind.

“Or were you asking about Allison?” Henry asked with a slight smile.

“I figure I'll ask her about that.” Jack said with a shrug. “I think she needs a friend right now. I understand what it's like having a marriage on the rocks. I admit I'm kinda a little shocked by her husband showing up, but I think I was deluding myself in thinking we were ever getting off the ground. He's...more what I picture her being with.”

“She's not _with_ him because Nathan puts his work first and she was expecting him to change when they moved here. He took over GD, fought with the politicians to keep it running and then joined their ranks.” Henry said, not as a way of defending Nathan but as a warning to Jack that things weren't bleak with Allison because he didn't seem like her type. “Right now, he thinks his mission is to save Eureka and with it our last chance at preserving a dedication space to ingenuity and progress. He'll be so far down this path that by the time he looks up and sees _he's_ been deluding himself, it will be too dark to ever find his way home.”

“Wow.” Jack repeated. “You _really_ don't like the guy.”

“I don't like who he's become.” Henry said with a shake of his head. “We used to be friends. I used to think the world of him.”

Well that biased him a little, as much as Jack hated to admit he was being less than objective. Henry's words coupled with how angry Stark made Allison didn't combine to make him feel like the guy was going to prove him wrong. He had enough chances to figure it out though, as Stark stepped up to take the reins of GD and Eureka stepped it up to impress the new head of GD. First catastrophe was when _Fargo_ stepped up to promote Stark with none other than damned parade.

It was like homecoming, but with a politician leading the parade and a bunch of disaster prone scientists celebrating him aboard hastily assembled floats; So homecoming, but with way _way_ more danger and a higher possibility of the world coming to an end before the parade did. Fargo decided to increase the probability of things going awry by announcing a contest for best float which would be judged by the homecoming king himself, Nathan Stark. In Eureka, that meant _multiple_ scientific disasters in the highly concentrated public area of downtown and that put him on high alert. He was allowed to watch the parade beside Stark as a 'representative of the town's authority', per Fargo, but only after he threatened to reroute the whole caravan because of traffic issues. He took a seat outside Cafe Diem to watch and wait. Stark didn't seem worried and kept smiling for his adoring fans. Jack felt ulcers staring as his stomach churned in anticipation of events to come.

First issue was the weather guy's “Cloud Float” which was a genuine cloud he rode on with real lightning, thunder and all. It decided to join it's friends and family back in the sky and took off, _with_ the weather guy, and required the use of a “Cloud Disbursement Gun” that only Jo had clearance to use. She left the parade giggling and caressing the gun and, if Jack was being honest, it wasn't that bad of a thing to happen. It made her happy, which made his life easier. Allison joined them in the judges booth with Kevin who seemed to enjoy the front seat to the show. So far so good.

Stark kept smiling and waving. Jack smiled at Allison who was wearing a beautiful green sundress and enjoying the parade with her son. Jack got blasted in the face by root beer.

_That_ was thanks to Vincent's float which, surprise surprise, was a _root beer_ float. Somehow Vincent used the foam from the root beer to cover a mobile bar in beer foam while using the carbonation to propel it forward. He used beer tap handles to dispense drinks to the crowd, making it interactive and very memorable. People held up beer mugs, laser engraved with an image of the root beer float, while Vincent used his advanced bartender technology to hit those cups with decent accuracy. Apparently he was going for extra points with Stark by hitting the pesky Sheriff in the face as Stark actually let the grin turn to a laugh as he gave Vincent a thumbs up.

Jack scowled, Nathan smirked, Allison rolled her eyes and Kevin giggled. Then he saw Fargo behind him holding up a mug, making him realize it wasn't Vincent's aim at fault after all. The mugs must have had some kind of locator device in them and with Fargo hiding the mug behind him, it ensured his face was caught in the arc of liquid aiming for it's glass target. Yeah, Fargo was now on his shit list.

He wiped his face clean with a monogrammed handkerchief offered to him by the Senator himself. He took it, not wanting to fight with paper napkins or wipe his face off with his sleeve. Surely there would be some “Beekeeper guy” or _something_ that would target him for the sweet beverage residue on his uniform. Best to just take the offered linen hankie and rub his face clean. 

He dried his face just in time for him to see his own daughter going by, riding a tinsel hovercraft, waving with a pageant sash that said “Miss Dynamic” on it. He tried to get her attention but she was really engrossed in waving at the crowd like she was the Queen. Then he saw Putnum and realized it had to be some recycled stage prop he was using to get himself props from Stark. Really? Even Putnum wanted Stark's attention? Little sell-out was probably trying to get a campaign ad gig!

Thankfully nothing went wrong, but Stark looked at him suspiciously because he was still waving like the embarrassing parent he was; Waving his white linen hankie like a surrender flag. He growled at him in response, “That's my _daughter_.” A shrug and then sparks flew, literally.

That was thanks to the next contestant...a parade of small dogs, being flanked by a flock of geese? One of the dogs exploded, which in turn, caught goose feathers on fire. There was screaming from the dog owner and a wail from Taggart over the _mechanical_ goose? Before he could leap into action, Stark grabbed his arm and pointed as an arc of root beer went over Zoe's head and put out the flames. Ok, crisis averted and eyes averted as Stark's hand lingered on his arm a bit longer than necessary. He wanted to not like this guy but his body had other ideas, _especially_ after he had rubbed his handkerchief all over his face and it smelled like his cologne. Or his underwear drawer. Or just his jacket pocket. 

Before he could think on that, the next float appeared and ran over the parts of the exploded dog. He cringed and Stark let out a laugh. It wasn't funny, but he did smile a little as some lady screamed about 'Mr. ScruffyMuffins' and 'my something something microprocessor'. She had to be pulled back to the sidewalk as more electronic bits were crushed under the wheels of a genuine old school parade float. Taggart walked off with his singed goose and was followed by his flock of honking friends, while something lit up on the “Eureka's Foundation: Past, Present and Future” float.

Whirling lights came to life on something that looked like it could have been a moonshine still, then a wavy _something_ caught Jack's eye. It was over the float, like the squiggly blur a security video would show if it was tampered with. Except this wasn't video, it was real life, and it was followed by the scream of tortured steel as a street sign vibrated briefly and then stopped. That made Stark stop laughing and _that_ probably wasn't good. .Jack leaned forward to see if something happened and the sign was a little hard to read. Almost like he had double vision or it was printed over itself just slightly off center.

Jack looked back at the float which was rolling down Main Street on a military trailer pulled by a little solar powered thing on wheels. He knew something was happening and he tried to figure out what on the float caused it. More than likely it was the eye-catching light show machine but his eye was draw to the mannequin dressed in none other than a Eureka Sheriff's Department uniform! The dummy had a cheesy ass grin on his face and was waving back and forth at the crowd and he ground his teeth thinking it was supposed to be some representative of him. Larry Haberman, Fargo's nemesis, was seated at the rear of the float wearing a lab coat and surrounded by holographic screens he was using; either it was the controls for the float or the 'futuristic Eureka' exhibit, or both, Jack wasn't sure. He didn't focus on it long as he was more concerned about where Larry got that uniform.

“Make it stop.” Kevin said. “It's not time.”

“Time for what, Archimedes?” Jack asked as he leaned around Stark to make eye contact with Kevin, eye contact that was cut off by Stark turning his stupid tall body and facing his wife and.... kid? Yeah, he was going to have to ask if Kevin was Stark's kid. Mr. Genetic Lottery would have passed on some features to a kid and Jack didn't see any resemblance. His honed cop senses had developed an eye for that kinda thing over the years. He turned back to the parade and watched the lights on the moonshine device get brighter. Oh and now there was a hum. He had a bad feeling about this.

“Nathan?” Allison finally spoke up as the float went by them and the sound of something powering up alerted her to something amiss. “Is that what I think it is?”

“It looks like the Einstein-Grant Bridge Device.” Nathan replied as a wave of something 'glitched' beside it and the mailbox on sidewalk folded inside of itself. It was if two things tried to occupy the same space and that....was not good.

“That can't be good.” Jack said as he saw the mailbox get mangled right before his eyes.

Nathan wasn't sure what to think of the Sheriff echoing his thoughts. He looked over as Ally pulled Kevin into her with a protective hug and looked at him _smugly_. Yeah, this was the job he just took from her and now it was his job to fix this nonsense. Just like he said he would. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed, glad he could still satisfy her in one regard. “I'll take care of it.”

“Don't you have a description of this stuff, since you're the judge?” Jack asked as he stood and followed Nathan off the judges stand. Nathan didn't bother looking at him, he just slapped his clipboard into his chest and walked closer to get a better look and listen to the hum that should not be coming from a display piece. Jack knew it was supposed to be 'display only' because it was written on the entry form and it was also on a label affixed to the machine currently lighting up like some arcade toy. That wasn't good. Nobody used labels like that in this town unless they were legally forced to. Then Henry arrived, riding some lawnmower hovercraft thing that looked like a Hollywood prop. “Oh this _definitely_ can't be good.”

“Nathan, is that what I think it is?” Henry asked as he floated over to the device in question and looked at his monitor which was churning out readings that said there was a definitive quantum level issue in front of them. “Because it should not be working or even producing these readings.”

“Fargo!” Nathan bellowed and his assistant came running over. “Details. _Now_.”

“ _Larry_! What have you done!?.” Fargo pulled up his notes on his tablet and glanced up at the man who was currently dressed in a lab coat he had no reason to be wearing and trying to find an off switch for the glowing device on his float entry.

“I asked _you_ that, Fargo.” Nathan said dryly. “I am waiting on an answer from _you_ since this is your parade and ergo, _your_ project.”

Jack walked over and realized the lights were intensifying. The float passed under a traffic light and he saw a flash of _something_ before the light started waving. More grinding noises. The wavy stuff stopped and the traffic light was embedded in itself. “OK, stop this thing before it goes any further into town and origamis something else.”

“ _Origamis_?” Nathan asked the Sheriff. “This is possible evidence of objects time traveling and you're equating this unprecedented scientific event to folding paper swans with a verb that doesn't exist?”

“Fine.” Jack said and waved at the mailbox. “When you get folded in half, we'll memorialize you by calling it being 'Starked' and put some origami swans in that fountain in your hallway.”

“Please.” Nathan drawled and saw Carter lift his chin in anticipation of a verbal spar, while Fargo crawled up on the dangerous float in an attempt to avoid his eye contact. Ok, the Sheriff had balls even if he didn't have brains. “Please stop fantasizing about me getting bent over, Sheriff. We're dealing with one device being inappropriately turned on right now we don't need another. We're trying to save the town from being a victim of a space-time accident.”

Jack opened his mouth to say something but all he could say was, “Real mature, Stark.”

“Fargo.” Nathan practically sang his name. “Why is that machine still on?”

“Turn it off!” Fargo screamed at Larry, finally loosing his cool.

“I'm trying!” Larry screamed back.

“I can't believe you're ruining my parade!” Fargo hissed and smacked Larry's head with his tablet. “This is how you try to get my job!”

“It wasn't supposed to turn on! This isn't supposed to even work!” Larry squealed.

Jack looked to Henry. “So what does this thing do?”

“Einstein-Grant Bridge device?” Nathan said and waited for the Sheriff to recognize this incredible piece for what it was. Gorgeous blue eyes looked back at him and the man just shrugged admitting ignorance. It was one thing to not physically recognize it, but to not recognize it as a significant scientific piece by name was another. Apparently he hadn't been here long enough for a Founder's Day celebration. Shame.

Jack looked at him and shrugged. “Yeah?”

“Jack, it's the forerunner of everything we know about wormholes. It brought the _theoretical_ ability to travel through time and space one step closer to _reality._ ” Henry said.

“It's a time machine?” Jack asked. Stark looked pained. “I'm not asking you Stark. None of this would be happening if you weren't here and didn't needs some parade to commemorate it.”

“Yes, Jack. It was proposed that having a device like this in two separate points would allow for faster than light travel and thus working outside the realm of time.” Henry said. “It didn't work though.”

“It works now.” Jack said, excitement raising his voice an octave, and pointed to the piece intensifying in it's lights and noise.

“Amazing detective work, Sheriff.” Stark drawled.

“It's supposed to be a non working replica! You lied on your entry form, Larry!” Fargo screamed.

“I don't hear any answers coming from your mouth, Senator.” Jack fired back and watched Stark smile, powering up to impress him with his expansive vocabulary and bullshit, no doubt.

“The device in question was shelved by a renowned genius because he couldn't make it function. Might have heard of him? Albert Einstein? What we have now is a replica that someone made functional, which is honestly fascinating and the work of a genius that I doubt is Dr. Haberman. So either he's stolen someone else's work or he's been holding back during his employment at GD.” Stark clapped his hands as he folded them and let them fall in front of him as he took up his authoritative stance. Neither Fargo or Larry looked at him as they were both too preoccupied trying to find the power on the machine. Whoever was behind this definitely had some serious potential and he was going to find out who and get them set up with funding and a lab.

“Henry?” Jack asked as Stark seemed lost in the promise of whatever this thing could do now that it was apparently fixed.

“If it's a working bridge device, that is absolutely incredible.” Henry said and pointed to his computer screen. “It appears to be working from what I can tell. The mailbox and the traffic light were both sent back in time as the float passed by them and were fused into themselves when they were pulled back. It means there is no 'other bridge' to connect to in order to complete an actual transport to another space and or time. So the pieces just rebound back to where they were sent from. Unfortunately time does not stop and it can not occupy the same space as it left so..it _origamis_ when it returns. Amazing.”

“It is.” Stark said, ignoring the use of the fake verb, and then loudly added, “If only we knew _who_ to credit for this incredible breakthrough.”

They all looked over as a lamppost became the next victim of the Bridge device; Shaking, light bulb exploding and finally settling back into place as a fused mess.

“Do we want a working time machine on Main Street?” Jack asked.

Stark rolled his eyes. “No, we do not.”

“Can we pull the plug or something?” Jack asked.

“Why didn't we think of that?” Nathan asked. “Fargo, just pull the plug. Better yet, find the 'off' switch.”

He was surprised by how arrogant Stark was about everything, _especially_ his simple solutions. He could hear it dripping from his tongue with each word; the sarcasm, the ego, the random flirting earlier...the complete lack of help right now! “You're the director of GD, aren't you? This is _your_ job now isn't it? You said this was Fargo's project and he works at GD. He works _for you_.”

“Yes, which means there isn't something so simple as turning it off.” Nathan chirped and was surprised Carter was still keeping his cool. He was aggravated but his need to resolve this situation outweighed his annoyance at working with him on it. He just wanted the Sheriff to go away and demand he take care of it, the way that Sheriff Cobb used to. That way, he could bury the problem and it wouldn't end up in any official reports. No, Carter was tenacious and that could be a problem.

“Well if you're a genius, come up with a better solution.” Jack countered, annoyed with his attitude. Henry was so fixated on the readings on his computer screen he wasn't contributing to the conversation. Stark looked at him, scathingly so he added, “Or are you not genius enough to figure out how to make the time machine work and not work? Clearly someone else had to do it since it's _amazing_ new technology they unveiled at the town parade in front of you. Maybe we should ask the actual scientist who made it instead of some Senator who likes to argue with people all day and have 'scientist' on his resume.”

Nathan glared at him. Well, apparently he wasn't completely inept with words as he was trying to manipulate him into fixing this by insulting him. He hated to admit it was working. Oh and how those blue eyes lit up when he was challenging him. _Oh_ how long had it been since someone didn't back down when challenging him. He licked his lips and was about to reply when Henry chimed in.

“From what I'm seeing, it is working like it's creators hoped it would and I don't think that we want to find out what happens when it powers up fully.” Henry said, not wanting Stark and Carter to have it out on Main Street while the town folded in on itself and the universe collapsed. “The original didn't have it's own power source, has been in storage for years and it was considered a failed attempt by both Einstein and Grant. I don't think this is a field test we want to attempt right here and now. Larry, I think you need to abort this test or tell us who's test it is.”

“I can't! I didn't make it!” Larry screamed.

Nathan puffed up and narrowed his eyes at Haberman. The Sheriff stood there waiting with his hands on his hips as the Eureka Foundation float threatened to start up a fake/stolen version of the Einstein-Grant Bridge device and open a portal to the past or just shred space-time and blink everything out of existence. The Sheriff, who had just insulted him in a manner he wasn't expecting to actually find insulting, continued to look at him _waiting_ for an answer as if wanting him to admit he didn't know or was in over his head as director of GD. He'd show him who the damned genius was. He took his clipboard back and read through the paperwork on this entry. “'Pulling the plug' doesn't work if we don't have a plug to pull. There is no power on that float, Sheriff. The schematics for that entry state a non-working replica of a project from Eureka's beginnings.”

“Shocker. People lying about their entry so they can win a contest.” Jack pointed at it and the glowing lights on the time travel machine. “Well something is giving it power, so I'm going to find out where the contestant stole this all from and you can go to the museum or time-travel hallway and read up on how to turn the power off.”

“Oh.” Henry said and looked over at the float and changed the settings on his scanner to determine the age of the machine on it.

“ _Oh_.” Nathan echoed as he followed Henry's train of thought and cursed this Larry guy for thinking he could just borrow abandoned projects for decorative purposes.

“Oh?” Jack asked wondering what he said that caused this thoughtful reaction.

“That's the real Bridge device.” Henry confirmed their suspicions and looked to Nathan who shook his head in annoyance.

“Larry where did you get this thing?” Jack asked.

“The museum.” Larry said.

“Eureka has a museum?” Jack asked and Stark rolled his eyes and was about to fire off another insult but Henry interrupted him again.

“Not for long if we don't figure out why this fired up.” Henry finally said. “It's unstable and could destroy the fabric of space-time if it is out of calibration and legitimately functional. So yes, we need to pull the plug and at the very least pull _the float_ out of the middle of downtown.”

Jack was glad Henry had his back. It appeared his comment had helped and he proceeded to work out the science with Stark using his tablet.. He waited because he just didn't have the time to run around and be in the wrong place when they came up with something. Henry appeared to forget about the tension between him and his former student and instantly started bouncing ideas off him. Stark, to his surprise, did the same. Jack watched them sketch things out, almost too happily, as they remembered how much they both enjoyed working together. _Too_ happy for two guys standing next to a really angrily flashing antique time machine.

“Alright Jack, I think we figured it out.” Henry said and smiled up at Nathan, “Glad you remember how the Bridge device was powered, Nathan.”

“Time is pretty fascinating on a quantum physics level. I couldn't help but look at it to get a better understanding of the methods of thinking Einstein and Grant used to pioneer the field.” Nathan shrugged. Then he looked at Carter and flashed him his phoney photo-op smile.“I guess I still remember a little bit from when I got those PhDs and was head of GD.”

Jack saw a softness on Nathan's face, like he was being appreciative of something, something that made him glow. Or maybe that glow was the time machine about ready to be fully powered up. Yes, that was it. “OK, so how do I shut off the power?”

“It's powered by electricity and connection to itself, like Henry said.” Nathan explained and showed Jack a sketch. “This is not a time machine so much as it is a wormhole bridge. It connects two points, here and somewhere else. If you look at the road sign, mailbox, stop light and lamp post you can see the separation is getting further as the float continues to travel. That means the connection to the other bridge point is getting stronger and able to pull the item further before it gets repelled back.”

“So, it's like touching a wrench to the other battery terminal and having it arc out.” Jack asked. “A tap makes some sparks, laying the wrench between the terminals a different story.”

Nathan narrowed his eyes and heard Henry chuckle. So this was the Sheriff's contribution to Eureka? Over-simplifying things? “Yes. So we need to keep the wrench away from where it was located in the past when it was powered up otherwise it's going to overheat and do some serious damage.”

“So the other bridge point....is in _the past_?” Jack asked.

“Sheriff, just get the float off the parade route and back to the museum or we'll all be back in the 1940's to ask Einstein and Grant themselves.” Nathan said gave the paper to Henry.

“Get your Jeep, we'll tow it with that.” Henry said.

“OK.” Jack said and pulled his keys out. “So that's a 'We don't know what's powering it but hopefully will before you get shot into the past', huh?”

“Don't worry, if we don't figure it out you'll look good in a fedora.” Nathan said and winked.

Jack felt Henry pulling him away to save the day and he couldn't quite formulate a comeback so he let it go. Soon he was pulling his Jeep in front of the float and Henry was hitching it up to his SUV and he was pulling around in the middle of Main Street without a clue where the museum was. He leaned out his window and said “Uh? I could use some directions.”

“Take Larry.” Fargo said and shoved the sobbing scientist off the float.

“No.” Jack replied. Henry looked at him and shrugged and went back to where Stark was standing making phone calls and looking authoritative. Stark flashed him another smile and waved, striking him more like a baby-kissing politician than a man-kissing flirt.

“This is his fault! He's trying to impress Dr. Stark so he can be his assistant!” Fargo said and jumped off the float and opened the back door of the Jeep and shoved Larry into it. “This is a citizen's arrest!”

“Not how this works!” Jack said and turned to the man crying in the back seat. “Can you give me directions?”

Larry nodded.

“Great, cooperating with law enforcement usually helps reduce your sentence when it comes time for a trial.” Fargo said as he leaned in the driver's side window.

Larry burst into tears.

“Second thought, Fargo get in the car.” Jack said. “This damned parade was your idea.”

Fargo looked over his shoulder at Stark and Henry and didn't move. He couldn't impress Stark if he was with Carter.

“ _Now_ , Fargo.” Jack snapped and Fargo ran around the car to get in the passenger's seat. “So what made this thing turn on, Larry?”

“Dr. Stark...” Larry managed to say before crying took control of his ability to speak.

“He turns everyone on.” Fargo said and nodded appreciatively.

“So help me God if you are going to claim that Dr. Stark's presence somehow got this machine fired up..” Jack said and Fargo interrupted him

“It's going to get Larry fired.” Fargo said smugly.

Jack looked in the rear-view mirror as Larry suddenly exploded in a burst of words, cries, wails and explanation. He knew Stark was bad news.

“I don't know! It wasn't working before he got here.” Larry squealed. “I don't know why it lit up.”

“He's the light of a lot of lives.” Fargo said.

“Save it for the campaign materials, Fargo.” Jack said and realized at this point both of them had yet to refer to Stark as 'Senator', it was always 'Doctor'. _Great_. They all had an intellectual hard-on for the Nobel winner. _Fantastic._ They were all blind to his political motivations. _Idiots_.

“It wasn't supposed to be functional!” Larry said and started to hiccup. “It _never_....worked.”

“Then what changed?” Jack asked as he glanced behind him to look at Larry's red and tear-streaked face as he hiccuped and then looked behind them to make sure the float was still there. The lights were still on but they weren't flashing with the same frequency as before. “Did he do something to this? What could he gain from having this thing operational?”

“Well theoretically having a working Einstein-Grant Bridge would open the door to wormhole technology and faster than light travel. We could gain _everything_ , time travel and space travel and access to the entire universe.” Fargo said.

“It would get him another Nobel.” Larry added.

“It would get him the blank check for funding whatever Eureka wants or needs!” Fargo said, eyes bright.

“It would get him votes.” Jack mumbled. His cop-senses were sounding the alarm, this was no coincidence. “If this bridge thing is so amazing why the hell is it in the museum?”

“It doesn't work.” Fargo repeated. “Never did.”

“It clearly works now!” Jack exclaimed and hooked his thumb over his shoulder to remind Fargo about the time machine flashing warning lights more intimidating than his own police vehicle. He was getting tired of the geniuses repeating the fact that it never worked.

“If anyone could make it work, Dr. Stark could.” Larry chirped from the back seat.

He was also getting tired of this hero-worship. “It's _Senator_ Stark and he's taken over GD without being appointed. Then the device starts working during his homecoming parade. So yeah, it's suspicious and it sort of makes it seem like he's come back with some kind of agenda.”

“Like saving Eureka and his marriage to Dr. Blake?” Fargo asked.

“I ship them.” Larry squeaked. “They're like a fairy tale couple.”

“Can we focus on the current disaster and not his marital disaster?” Jack asked and looked in the mirror to make sure it wasn't getting worse. The device seemed to be flashing with less urgency. “What made you choose _that_ thing to put on your parade float, Larry?”

“It was the symbolism of Eureka's past, present and future coming together.” Larry said, quoting his parade entry form. “Einstein and Grant founding the town and setting it up to be a safe haven for science. Dr. Stark returning to save us from the present corruption of those ideals by Dr. King and providing us with a bright future.”

“Yeah, a _Senator_ definitely seems like a person you can count on to save you from corruption.” Jack sighed. So much for being objective. “So where is the museum?”

* * *

“Nathan, that buys us time but we have to find the power source.” Henry said and looked around at all the stopped parade floats and tried to see something out of the ordinary.

“It's Eureka, it could be anything.” Nathan said as he looked at each float and realized the scientists sitting on them were waiting on him to judge them. It reminded him of the Tesla Science Fair, but less creative.

“Whatever it is was not present until recently.” Henry said and shook his head. “I just brought some old pieces to the museum two weeks ago and would have noticed the Bridge device coming back to life.”

That struck a cord with Nathan as he knew about _something_ that could be the source of some mysterious power. Unfortunately he had no idea what The Artifact really was or what it was capable of. It did have the potential to be the culprit, as the Bridge device was currently moving away from GD where the Artifact it was housed. Unfortunately nobody knew about that but him and a small team, and Henry would not react well to the DoD hiding something like that in the bowels of Section 5. “The device was never powered by a remote energy source, it was plugged into a surplus World War Two generator.”

“Larry was using a solar powered small engine to move his float.” Henry said and pointed at the small device that was typically found in most outdoor kid's toys in Eureka. “The other items on the float weren't powering it as it wouldn't lose power once the float was pulled away from GD. So that rules out the AI too.”

Nathan looked at the entry form and cocked an eyebrow. “So that mannequin was supposed to be a tribute to me and my artificial intelligence work? Why was it wearing a Deputy uniform? Why didn't it function?”

“That was an A.N.D.Y. Prototype.” Henry informed him then added with a casual glance. “They made it in the special wing of GD named after you. Perhaps someone picked up on the fact that you want to get in the Sheriff's pants?”

“I would hope they would have done better with all the data and research I left for them.” Nathan said and shook his head and looked at the computer screen on Henry's mobile diagnostic platform before casually adding, “I'm screwing with him. He started it.”

“You want to screw him.” Henry said, being way more blunt than usual, but he felt like Nathan needed a reminder that he saw through him and didn't appreciate him using his ability to spin words on him. He looked at his old student knowingly, because he had endured Nathan's academic years when he was young, honest and uncaring about his public image.

“Times have changed, Henry.” Nathan admitted. “Voters like seeing a family man and I am still married and intend to stay that way.”

“He's my friend, Nathan. Don't toy with him, he's got a good heart.” Henry said and saw a wince on his face, even though he didn't mean to to sound like an insult. He cared about Jack, though, and he saw from his interaction with Nathan that there were signals being set off from both of them. “Eureka might be a town of secrets, but there is only so much I'm going to let you take advantage of.”

“He's a big boy who doesn't have a problem holding his own. Besides, _I_ used to be your friend.” Nathan said as he tapped the screen to look at more data. “I was hoping you would remember that when I asked you to be the friend Eureka needed when I turn GD back over to it's new director.”

“What are you asking?” Henry forgot how good Nathan was at changing conversational topics without missing a beat.

“I'm telling you that when I leave I want Ally to come with me. Which leaves GD without a director and if I can get things cleaned up and back in line, the DoD will be more inclined to accept my recommendation that you take the helm.”

“I'm happy where I'm at.”

“You can make innovations like a re-purposed lawnmower into a hovercraft while tinkering in your garage but the labs at GD are filled with scientists who are complacent. They have information and resources at their fingertips to make a real, functional artificial intelligence individual and they come up with that mannequin dressed up like the Sheriff?” Nathan shook his head.

“Someone made the Einstein-Grant Bridge device functional.” Henry reminded him of their current predicament.

“That _someone_ wasn't the guy using the culmination of my research as a dress up doll.” Nathan reminded _him_. “Just think on it Henry. Maybe we can have dinner this week and you can curse me out, with my blessing, and we can get back to a working relationship where we both can get what we want.”

“That might be how you do things these days, but I'd prefer you roll up your sleeves and come do some work with me like you used to.” Henry said and watched Nathan's eye twitch a little as he pounced on the open wound Jack had left by implying he wasn't much of a scientist anymore. “Come tinker in the garage and help me work out some problems. Then we can talk.”

“Have it your way.” He said.

* * *

“It's getting weaker.” Fargo said as they rolled towards the museum as fast as the float would allow them to go. Getting over 15mph made it fishtail and Larry didn't secure any of the objects to the wagon he had also borrowed from the museum, so they lost the A.N.D.Y. prototype in Copernicus Park already. Instead of dragging it's surprisingly heavy body back to the Jeep, he and the Sheriff sat it on a park bench. Then it was back to the Jeep to keep on rolling.

“Although I agree that getting this out of town was the best decision, shouldn't we be heading to some secure facility instead of the museum with little to no security?” Jack asked and looked at Larry again in the rear-view mirror.

“If it was in the museum for years, doesn't it seem like the safest place for it to go back to?” Larry asked.

“Back to the scene of the crime.” Fargo said and side-eyed Larry.

“Ok, enough.” Jack said. “Someone made this work. Was it either one of you?”

“No.” Came the sad reply, in unison.

”Could someone be working on it in secret in order to go back in time?” Jack asked. “That would explain why they didn't check the time machine out of the library and instead left it where it was. Who would go looking for a criminal when something wasn't missing? The perfect place to work on this would be the museum.”

“They _would_ have just stolen it and taken it to a private lab.” Fargo said thoughtfully. “If they were capable of making this work they would have definitely submitted an official request to reopen the project since a breakthrough on the Bridge device would be worth taking credit for and making sure credit wasn't taken away for doing something _stupid_ like stealing Einstein's project.”

“What if they didn't have a lab?” Jack asked his mind working on finding the mystery scientist who did the impossible. “How many visitors does the museum get? Is there a 'Museum Guy' who runs the place? Do they do tours?”

“This is Eureka.” Larry scoffed. “The museum is for little kids and visitors. Most people have more impressive technology in their house than the antiques they are stored in the museum.”

“Sheriff, if it was functional and usable, it would be stored at GD, not in the museum.” Fargo said.

That started Larry and Fargo talking and Jack phased them out. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he thought about kids touring the town's history center. That sounded like an elementary school trip and his mind instantly recalled Kevin commenting about “It's not time” when the float had come into view and the thing powered up. He shook his head. Yeah, it took a genius to fix the time machine and they had one who had already done it a few weeks ago and saved the town.

That was going to be a fun conversation with Kevin's parents. _That_ was going to answer his question about Stark being Kevin's Dad _for sure._


	3. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The interaction between Nathan and Allison is from the deleted scene from Many Happy Returns where they're filling in some backstory down by the river?
> 
> I'm also sorry this is is going to take a lot longer to wind up to the President/Secret Service AU part and I hope I can finish it before the series it's loosely kinda/sorta based on airs.

* * *

_Presidential_

Chapter 3

**Coming Home**

* * *

As things often go in Eureka, the world-ending thunderstorm of scientific progress would eventually give way to a calm, beautiful sky and localized property damage. The situation with the Bridge device was quickly rectified by the time they made it to the museum. Apparently Henry and Stark had decided on some kind of personal force field bubble to contain the Bridge device and interfere with it's ability to connect to it's other device while they figured out what happened. They met them there with this neat device and saved the day, much to Fargo's delight.

As things often go in Eureka, he didn't understand why they had a anti-time machine bubble or what they were going to do with the bubbled time-machine.

The important thing was that the crisis was averted and he wasn't covered in goo, just a little bit of root beer he was anxious to wash off. Of course Senator Stark came out clean and finished his parade with a speech at Cafe Diem, a politician taking advantage of the situation and a town full of geniuses mesmerized by his stunning smile and incredible voice. Jack frowned at his own descriptors, annoyed with his own attraction to the guy he genuinely didn't like and suspected had a role in the day's almost disaster.

It didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the view even if he thought the speech was utter bullshit.

In addition to appreciating Stark physically, and perhaps enjoying his voice enough to wish he could ignore the words being spoken, Jack watched the crowd and made sure to focus on Allison and Henry as Nathan spoke. Their faces said they didn't buy Nathan's speech but they weren't so judgmental and angry when they looked at him now. They had been won over by the science, they saw him now as the genius who could save the day and that was blinding them to whatever long term agenda he was in Eureka for. He was Dr. Nathan Stark, Director of GD again, and Jack couldn't help but feel like this whole fiasco had been staged to do just that.

At that point he was too tired to argue with anyone and he just wanted a shower to get the root beer off his face and probably hair. With Jo on call, he went home to the bunker to shower and drink some beer before he made his way to Allison's house to ask some questions. He might be tired, but he knew he wouldn't sleep tonight if he didn't get some answers. He also had to check up on his daughter and find out if she used this 'Miss Dynamic' pageant queen gig to skip school.

* * *

“Kevin is making real progress...” Nathan said as he looked at the formula Kevin had solved to prevent utter disaster during the Walter Perkins incident. He didn't get far with that as Ally cut him off before he could try to get comfortable in the living room.

“You would already know that if you hadn't left.”

“Getting right into it. I've always loved that about you.” He said and put the papers down on the table and tried to not react and let her have her say. There would be no starting over if he couldn't hear her out, just getting in the door again for family dinner tonight was a huge step.

“I haven't seen you in nearly a year, Nathan.” Allison paused. “I don't know what you expect me to say.”

“I don't expect anything.” Nathan looked around the house and noticed there were no pictures of him anywhere. Coming home was not going to be as easy as he thought as this was never his home. Ally had moved out into her own place after he let for D.C., their house sat vacant until he finally chose to move back it upon his arrival back in Eureka. “But if we're going to work together, we can't allow our past history to become a hindrance.”

Allison bit the inside of her cheek as she smiled at him and crossed her arms. This was about more than Eureka, he was talking about this 'proposal' to reconcile and be the picture perfect family. It was just about work. “Always comes down to work with you, doesn't it?”

“Look, I know I've made my mistakes.” Nathan turned to look her in the eye as he continued. “But you knew who I was and what I did the day I brought you and Kevin to Eureka.”

“You know what?” Allison said through a forced same. “You're right. I just thought you'd make room for us, that was my mistake.”

Nathan knew when he wasn't going to win an argument and when to quit, especially where his wife was concerned. _Especially_ when he was here to come to some kind of agreement with her and make amends. Their dinner the night he took over GD was more like a business dinner than anything, he was trying to make strides to getting back to being more...married. “Maybe it was a little too soon to do this.”

Allison's smile vanished and she deadpanned, “Leaving then? What a surprise.”

Nathan took a deep breath. “Ally....what exactly do you think I'm doing here? I'm trying to make room in my life for both of you but the problems that Eureka faces are not confined to this town, you of all people know that. The same people who control this town's fate also control the distribution of it's technology and advancements for humanity. You know the kind of money that is behind these decisions, the lobbyists who fight to keep things in the dark ages so that their backers can continue to make more money while our planet and the people on it die.”

She looked at him and could see the anger in his eyes and hear the frustration in his voice, but his tone remained respectable. She was about to ask him where she and Kevin fit into all this but the doorbell rang. She wasn't upset at the interruption, it gave her time to think. “Excuse me, I should answer the door.”

Nathan shut his eyes and shook his head. As brilliant as he was he couldn't see a way into solving the problem of how to repair his marriage. Allison wasn't going to give up Global Dynamics, not until she saw the ship taking on water and sinking. Eureka was a great place for her and for Kevin, she wasn't going to trade it for Washington, D.C. without something drastic to change her mind. He rubbed his temple and turned to the door as he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey, Allison, I'm sorry to bother you so late...”

Nathan rolled his eyes. One more thing that Eureka had going for it was it's dumb but delightfully charming Sheriff.

“I just wanted to talk to you about what happened today and something Kevin said....”

Nathan stiffened and narrowed his eyes. Scratch that. Disarming, but _not_ as dumb as he lets on, Sheriff who was always lurking around his wife. Carter might not be able to comprehend the unraveling of space-time, but he sure could follow a loose thread back to it's source and unravel the shroud of secrecy around it. He took a deep breath and sat down on the arm of the couch, sprawling his long legs as far as he could to impede the walkway and be the first thing Carter saw when he inevitably invited himself into the house.

“Kevin?” Allison said with all the alarm of a mother confronted by a cop on her doorstep at 8 pm at night. “What does this have to do with my son?”

“I was hoping to ask him about that.” Jack said and put his hands in his pockets and used his softest expression to try and look as nonthreatening and off-duty as possible. He chose to come here in casual clothes for a reason, he wanted to make sure he came to her door as a friend and fellow parent, not as the local Sheriff who thought her autistic son might have almost caused the apocalypse this afternoon. Allison had already proven to be protective and borderline aggressive where her son was concerned, Jack knew he was going to have to play his cards right to get in the door.

“Carter, this is crossing a line.” Allison said coldly. “Kevin was just watching the parade and was in just as much danger as anyone. He wasn't even near those floats until we watched them pass by us!”

“Has he been to the museum on a school trip recently?” Jack asked softly and saw her resolve waver. He dipped his head and lowered his voice further. “I know he's solved a complex issue regarding time before, if anyone could fix something that Einstein couldn't...I really believe it would be him.”

Allison finally stepped aside and waved an arm to welcome him in. Clearly Carter wanted to ask his questions and wouldn't go away until he did. “Come in. I can't guarantee he will talk to you.”

“I know.” Jack said and stepped inside and felt the cold shoulder when the door closed behind him and Allison whisked away to go get her son. He wanted to say something but she already disappeared down a hallway and was calling for Kevin. Jack relaxed and took another step or two to make his way further into the house, then tensed as he realized Stark was in the living room waiting for him. “Hey, Stark.”

“So you think Kevin fixed the Bridge device on a school trip?” Nathan said bluntly, both impressed with Carter's police work and also his ability to see Kevin's brilliance better than the boy's own mother.

Jack shrugged. Stark's tone made him ask, “Do you?”

Nathan didn't respond immediately and instead found himself looking at sharp blue eyes that were studying him. His attempt at intimidation with body language was not lost on Carter, but didn't have the effect it would have had on anyone else in town. His file said he was a good cop, a great Marshall and an incredible investigator. This town seemed to be quickly growing attached to him, the goofy and warm nature of the man made it hard to consider him threatening like Sheriff Cobb had been. Cobb was military and reported incidents, leading many to avoid him, Carter seemed to have a the friendly idiot thing down and used it to his advantage. Henry was already attached and protective of him, Allison was willing to let Kevin speak with him and even Deputy Lupo seemed to be developing a respect and working relationship with him. Jack Carter was more of of threat to his goals than he realized. “No.”

Jack gave him a knowing smile. _Liar._ “Because it didn't occur to you until I mentioned it or you genuinely don't believe in your son's ability, like I do?”

Nathan smirked. _Well played, Carter._ “Kevin's a brilliant kid, I've never deluded myself into thinking I was smarter than him. Everything he does is above our comprehension and understanding, I never question his ability to apply his genius I simply struggle to rise to his level. So no, Sheriff, I don't doubt my _step-_ son's genius, I simply fail to see how he had the time or access to the Bridge device to be able to fix it.”

Jack quirked an eyebrow. Stark was correcting him because he wanted him to know he knew he was fishing for information. Kevin wasn't his kid, but that didn't seem to stop him from trying to be his Dad. Jack could hear the pride and sincerity in his voice when he spoke about Kevin's genius. “Yeah, I haven't figured that out either. I just wanted to talk to him and see if he can let me in on the secret.”

“What secret?” Nathan asked.

“Why.” Jack answered honestly. “Why _isn't it time yet_?”

Nathan looked over as Ally came into the living room guiding Kevin with her hand. She had been listening, no doubt, and he had no reservations about Carter or himself saying what they did for her ears as well. He raised his eyebrows as Kevin lit up with recognition of the Sheriff.

“Tuesday.” Kevin said in greeting.

“Archimedes.” Jack replied with a smile. He pointed to the couch and stepped over Stark's legs in order to take a seat himself. Stark grunted in amusement at his navigation of the obstacle and didn't move, happy to perch on the arm of the couch and tower over him when he sat down. _Enjoy your dumb power play games, Stark, I see through it all._ “Can I talk with you about what happened today?”

“It's not time.” Kevin replied and looked away.

Jack felt the couch move as Stark turned to look at the kid along with him. He could see Allison getting nervous and her other hand grip Kevin's shoulder. “So you said. I listened but I don't understand. Maybe you can help me? Time for what?”

“It's not time.” Kevin said emphatically and was turned around by his Mom so she could hold him against her.

Jack knew he had maybe one more question before Allison said it was enough. He opened his mouth to ask something but Stark beat him to it.

“Is it _not_ about time or something else?” Nathan asked.

“Something else.” Kevin mumbled.

“Is is _not_ the right time?” Jack asked, seeing how Stark was trying to adapt his communications.

“Yes.”

Jack nodded even though Kevin couldn't see him. “That helps a lot, Archimedes. Thanks.”

“Yes.”

With that Allison was gone and along with her, her son. Jack turned to look up at Stark who seemed to be staring off thoughtfully and unaware of how close this physically put them. Jack was brushing up against his back, able to smell the scent of the after shave he used.; able to lean back on the couch so that Stark's dark eyes could glance down at him and make him have to repress a shiver. “Do you doubt his ability to know what's best for everyone even if it means fixing a time machine for unknown reasons?”

“He's still a kid, Carter, and this is still Eureka.” Nathan said and felt his throat tighten a little as he took in the sight of Jack tilting his head back and exposing a throat and unbuttoned collar that opened a little to show off a bit of chest and collarbone. In another circumstance this would be seen as an invitation and Nathan wasn't completely convinced it wasn't. There was something crackling between them and it wasn't something that could be blamed on an experiment. “Playing with the space-time continuum is never a good idea.”

“Good to know.” Jack said and sat up, there were more than one topics being explored here that were _not_ a good idea.

“Have a safe trip home, Sheriff.” Nathan said as he stood up and walked away before he said something he regretted. It was bad enough Ally would come out here and see him flustered, able to pick up on the signs of his arousal better than anyone. That would not help his cause any.

“You have a nice night, Senator.” Jack said and stood and let himself out and was thankful the night air was cool enough to shock him back to thinking clearly. What the hell was his problem? Since when did he let some guy he thought of as an asshole and manipulator get him fired up _like this?_ He came here dressed in his best shirt _for Allison_ , not Stark, and yet there he was on the couch minutes earlier thinking about the scent of aftershave and the bristle of beard hair. Flirting was one thing, but this was going to be getting in the way of his work if he wasn't careful. It was time for another damned shower. Sometimes he hated this town for the worst reasons.

Nathan tried to busy himself in the kitchen to buy himself some time and return his focus to what mattered. When the dishes were put in the dishwasher and the pans cleaned and in the drying rack, he made his way to Kevin's room with his sleeves still rolled up knowing the effect it usually had on Allison to see his well defined forearms. He needed as much help as he could get right now. He entered Kevin's room when he was sure that he wasn't interrupting and was surprised to see the boy feverishly working on drawings and Ally looking pensive while sitting on the bed. He didn't ask, he just went to see what the drawings were of and did a poor job of hiding his shock.

“What is it, Nathan?” Allison asked, she felt the emotions begin to close up her throat and had to swallow hard to not get upset any more than she was. “You know what _that_ is.”

She was referring to the drawings and he knew there was absolutely no way to avoid telling her about the Artifact now. He put his hand on Kevin's head and kissed his forehead as the boy looked up at him with shining eyes full of answers he could only dream of knowing. “It's what we call The Artifact and it's currently at GD and probably what is responsible for powering up the Bridge device.”

“Why does Kevin know about it?” She asked hesitantly.

“I don't know.” He replied honestly.

“Nathan...” She hated how she sounded like she was begging, hated the feeling of being on the verge of tears out of fear that her son had been involved in the day's events. Nathan knelt down beside Kevin, he was good with him and for him. It was good to have him back in their lives. Especially now that she was having a hard time reacting intelligently and not emotionally.

“I won't let anything happen to him Ally.” He assured her. “You know that. We'll figure it out, won't we, Kev?”

“It's not time.” Kevin said and pushed his drawing to his Dad. The drawing of the artifact and three shadowy figures inside the orb of power. One laying down, two beside.

Nathan couldn't help but feel like it was ominous, a warning or a glimpse of the future. He wasn't going to ask questions, not with Ally already on the verge of tears. However it definitely looked like the figure laying down was dying or dead. There could be many meanings to that, however, Kevin didn't think the way they did and his immediate reaction to the positioning could be wrong. It still gave him chills and made him hug the kid a little harder than normal. “We'll figure it out.”

* * *

Nathan was not surprised when Ally asked him to spend the night and have breakfast with them, despite all their problems they would always come together to help Kevin. What he was surprised by was her candor at breakfast.

“So, I think I deserve to hear the truth from you, Nathan.” Allison said as she refilled his coffee cup and wished she could relax and enjoy having her husband at the table with her this morning while they waited on Kevin to get ready for school. “Are you going to act on your attraction to Carter or do you expect me to just ignore your flirting like a good politician's wife.”

Nathan snorted. “Getting right into it again, huh?”

“You said you loved that about me.” She sat down beside him and took a deep breath. “I don't doubt you love me or that I love you, but we both haven't been _in love_ for a long time.”

“I'm not cheating on you Ally.” He said a little too sternly.

“We've been separated for a year, Nathan.”

“Oh.” He said and leaned back in his chair. “So, this isn't about me and the Sheriff then? It's about you and...”

“We were separated.” She repeated not wanting to get into the fact that she hadn't see what Warren King was doing despite being intimate with him. Carter, however, had seen there was something between them immediately. For some reason it hurt to admit that to Nathan, even though they were both comfortable in the loose boundaries of tehir marriage. She didn't want to hurt him, not like that.

He wasn't going to get mad, she was right. They had been, and still were, on the brink of divorce. He returned his attention back to the known quantity of the local Sheriff. “I don't like the way he looks at you.”

“Jealous?” She asked and cocked an eyebrow.

“What are you asking Ally?”

“Is it just flirting or... more?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Nathan said and it was on the tip of his tongue to ask if he was sleeping with him. 

“Beverly would have a field day with us, you know that.”

“I would hope Beverly doesn't have a detailed folder on our sex life, or lack there of.”

Allison stood up to put the coffee pot back in the machine. She heard what she needed to know. No answers and counter-questions meant that Nathan hadn't quite figured it out himself, other than they clearly weren't finding what they needed in each other. She turned around and looked at him, her handsome and incredible husband who was here and trying to be the partner she wanted. He stayed last night and was pretending like he was going to eat breakfast this morning, for her sake and for Kevin's. She knew it wasn't what he wanted though, she knew he would rather be at GD figuring out what happened with the Bridge device and what this Artifact was. Maybe she hadn't quite figured out what she wanted either. “Will you tell me about what's in the drawings today?”

“When I get through my morning agenda. I'll order in lunch and I'll read you in.” He assured her.

“What's on your agenda?” She asked.

“First is getting Carl Carlson in for his annual assessment.” Nathan shook his head. “Which will probably lead to his redaction since he hasn't produced anything significant in years. Did you want to handle that or are you OK with me making that call?”

She heard the bathroom door open indicating that Kevin was dressed and ready for school. It was time to start cooking breakfast. “No, I'm not upset that you want to handle assessments and redaction. I have to pin down Carter for his physical anyway. He's been avoiding it all week.”

There was that spike of jealousy again and now he was aware that it might not be because Carter was going to get naked in front of Ally but that she was going to get him naked. She was just as flirty with him, it could be a little bit of both. He shook his head, he had other things to dwell on. He gave a smile as Kevin came into the kitchen and sat down, happy to be part of a family again. He did miss this. “Do you mind if I take some of your drawings with me to work today, Kev?”

Kevin got up and went to his book-bag and brought back some drawings and handed them to his Dad who looked worried. “It's going to be alright.”

Allison froze as she prepared to crack the egg into the frying pan, Kevin was so much more engaged and speaking so much because of Nathan and Jack. She looked over her shoulder and what she saw warmed her heart, Nathan studying Kevin's drawings with the same intensity that he would a doctoral dissertation or project at GD. If he could prove he was going to be there, even just a little, she'd consider going with him to Washington.

* * *

Jack was still figuring out his job and figuring out everyone, so there wasn't much time to dwell on the time machine and Kevin, the Senator, or what might have been with Allison. He kept telling himself that, but just about everywhere he went Stark or Allison was present. Today in particular Allison was in his office wanting to give _him_ a physical and Stark was on his phone demanding to know where the hell his scientist Carl Carlson _physically_ was. He smiled at Allison who looked like a shark waiting to snap at him as soon as he put his feet in the water, except that she'd do that with medical devices and probably syringes. “Uh, I don't have a Carl Carlson here?”

“ _You're supposed to bring him here, Sheriff. Do you even listen or is this a comprehension problem?_ ”

“I don't think that 'personal chauffeur to scientists' is part of my job description unless he's done something wrong. Is that why you're calling me Stark? Did he do something and you're tricking me into taking him to you, before I can find out? So you can protect him and laugh at me?”

“ _Carter, I never need to work at humiliating you. You do an exemplary job of it yourself.”_

“Your husband just told me I do a good job.” Jack said and pointed to the phone and Allison rolled her eyes.

“ _Still avoiding your physical? Holding out for me to give it to you?”_

“You're going to give it to me? _In your dreams_!” Jack snorted then realized how bad that sounded when Allison cleared her throat, held up her hand and tapped on her wedding ring. Jo snorted with laughter behind him as he made a sour face realizing he walked right into Stark's trap.

“ _Perhaps_.”

“Real mature, Stark.”

Allison shook her head and realized maybe she and Nathan saw something in the Sheriff that was what their marriage was lacking. Nathan was playful with him, almost immediately, signifying he found something enriching about their interactions. She kept...ok flirting...with Carter because he looked at her like _she_ was a wonder of modern science and she adored how he was with kids. She needed to make a decision, either stay in Eureka and see if Jack Carter was what was missing in her life or leave with Nathan and accept that he would be absent but there when she needed him. She looked over as the phone rang and Jo answered and started trying to calm someone down while Carter rolled his eyes at whatever Nathan was saying to him on the phone.

“If you two are done flirting,” Jo said and held up the phone, “Carlson is on Line One.”

“I'm not flirting!” Jack said and heard Stark laugh. He slammed the phone down and looked at Allison and said, “ _Not_ flirting.”

“He _can_ give you the physical if you would prefer...” Allison offered and Carter lit up with a grin that made her heart skip a beat.

“Not without dinner and many, _many_ drinks.” Jack declared.

“Carlson?” Jo asked, reminding her boss that there was work to do if he was done announcing he would get naked for Allison's husband if he'd just make a date at Cafe Diem. She might have to place some new bets with this information.

“Yes! He needs help!” Jack pointed at his Deputy with both hands. Without any more discussion he darted around his desk and with a wave hollered, “Police emergency, gotta go.”

“Mr. Carlson, the Sheriff is on his way.” Jo said with a sigh and hung up and wrote down the guy's address for when Carter realized he had no clue where he was going. She hoped Carter got laid soon, he was flakier than normal when he couldn't figure out what direction his libido was pointing him.

Jack caught a lucky break that it happened to be this guy Carlson calling, and Jack jumped on the opportunity and jogged out to his Jeep. Then he cursed and ran back in the office when he realized he didn't have the address and, lucky for him, his grinning deputy had it all ready to go. He was not going to live any of this down but why was that different than any other day? He smiled at Allison again, who didn't look the least bit amused with him dodging her, and ran out of the office excited to help someone.

_Someone_ who made him feel like perhaps getting fired wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Carl Carlson was a train wreck and unfortunately Jack had signed on to be the engineer that would guide said train wreck to the station without him blowing up. It was all good! He genuinely used to have a real job and honestly this stint in small town law enforcement/scientist babysitting was making him appreciate that old job a lot more. He wondered how screwed he was with the Marshall Service for being reassigned here without much notice.

However he was duty bound to serve and protect, so he did what he could to help the guy. Unfortunately none of it really mattered as Carl ended up fired anyway. That triggered a series of events that were truly 'only in Eureka' moments and it all culminated with him being shot in the middle of Main Street by one of Stark's trigger happy security guards.

And then world went dark for Jack.


End file.
